


Stilinski Ranch: Part Four

by sexierthanyousterek (totallystereksexual)



Series: Stilinski Ranch Series [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, almost 17, disclaimer: don't own it. wish i did but dont, haha loki, its getting hotter in here, should mention underageish stuff, sterek, stiles is 16, thanks for comments and kudos, um, yay henrietta, yep, you guys are awesome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallystereksexual/pseuds/sexierthanyousterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a new hand at the Stilinski Ranch in Beacon Hills, California. He has come far to get away from a dark past. Stiles is the son of the ranch owner, come home from school for the summer. What happens when Derek finds himself drawn to the younger male against his better judgement? AU. Sterek. Teen for now. 4/?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stilinski Ranch: Part Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To Sterek fans everywhere!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+Sterek+fans+everywhere%21).



  


The flirting continued over the course of the next several weeks. June faded into July and the work on the ranch became harder and heavier as the time grew closer for the Annual End of the Summer Festival. The highlight of the festival was the horse show and there hadn’t been a year yet in which the horses of Stilinski Ranch didn’t place. Henrietta herself had won a number of prizes. The year before last, she won Best in Competition. The last year, she was pregnant with twin foals. This year, Stiles planned to bring her back and the horse’s attitude mirrored that of her owner.

Derek guessed what they—whoever _they_ were—said was right. Domesticated animals really did reflect their masters. Loki for example, had very much reflected the ranch owner but the more Derek worked with him, the more the amazing beast picked up his little nuances. He was even sure he once noticed him roll his eyes, but that could have easily been a trick of the light. 

“Big guy?”

Derek blinked to find Stiles smirking from where he stood with his pride and joy of a horse, who had a little glint in her eyes. Apparently, the younger male had been talking and Derek hadn’t realized. 

“As I was saying, _before_ you spaced out on us, you should enter Loki. Dad never really had time to, not this time of year. I bet he’ll let you and any prizes you win will be yours.” 

Derek was about to grump and had even opened his mouth to do so when Stiles kept on, making Derek blink. Was he for real? _Apparently._

“Nope. I decided for you. Got no choice in the matter and you can’t stop me. Ha ha.” 

Derek smirked at that last bit. Stiles stopped talking at that, the smile faltering. 

“ _Oh?_ I _can’t_ stop you?”

Derek patted Loki, winking at him, before he moved forward with deliberate slowness. Stiles stepped back and shook his head. 

“Uh… nope.” He licked his lips and kept stepping backwards until he pressed into a closed fence. 

“You _sure_ about that, Stiles?” Derek asked slowly, punctuating his name. He moved in and put his hands on the fence on either side of the other. “Are you _absolutely_ sure?” 

Stiles’s eyes fell to Derek’s lips and he nodded. “Yeah,” he said but it was breathless and without much conviction. Derek’s eyes flickered to Stiles’s mouth and suddenly, Derek didn’t even know what they were talking about anymore. 

He hesitated and then Stiles was raising his hands to grip at his neck and Derek’s eyes were closing as they crushed their mouths together. He breathed sharply through his nose as he pressed closer to Stiles, pushing him into the metal fence. Their lips smacked as their mouths moved together, Stiles’s hands sliding into his hair as Derek moved his hands from the fence altogether, wrapping his arms around the younger male and tugging him hard against his body. 

He didn’t know how or why—probably the need to breath—but they pulled out of the kiss and stared at each other. Derek said nothing, his body tensing. Stiles on the other hand was grinning goofily. 

“Damn,” he whispered breathlessly. Derek had to agree but forced himself to release the younger male. He swallowed hard, eyes dropping to bruised lips, and wrenched his gaze away.

“We still have work to do.” 

He jerked away, returning to Loki, who rolled his eyes at him before breathing out a puff of air that sounded suspiciously like a snort. Derek glared at the horse. 

“Don’t _start_ with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. Don't own the boys. Don't own the show. Plot is mine. Do keep on with your comments. I loooove them. Love to hear your thoughts and such. Thank you! Also, I love horses and have lived at a place with them, helping take care of them and such so it definitely helps. But if there are any inaccuracies, they are my own. Lol.


End file.
